Harry and Holly Potter and the helps from the gobl
by The Owl of Night
Summary: This story has Dumbledore blashing and Molly, Percy, Ronald and Ginny Weasley blashing, this is the 1st part of 9 stories in this serie. OC in this story are Holly Potter younger twin of Harry Potter. This story are a smart, rich, independent, powerful and uch more Harry and Holly Potter.
1. Info

_**Harry and Holly Potter and the helps from the goblins**_

**Info**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except for Harry's twin sister.**

The fan fiction Harry and Holly Potter and the helps from the goblins are the first story in a series where the persons Harry and Holly Potter are twins and Harry are the older brother and the boy who lived.

This story are about their life before they starts at Hogwarts, both Harry and Holly is very clever, but they are a perfect mixture of both of their parents.

Holly has red hair and brown eyes anything else she looked like her father.

Harry has black hair and Green eyes anything else he looked like his father.

The Harry and Holly Potter series:

Harry and Holly Potter and the helps from the goblins

Harry and Holly Potter year 1

Harry and Holly Potter year 2

Harry and Holly Potter year 3

Harry and Holly Potter year 4

Harry and Holly Potter year 5

Harry and Holly Potter year 6

Harry and Holly Potter year 7

Harry and Holly Potter after Hogwarts


	2. Prologue and Gringotts

_**Harry and Holly Potter and the helps from the goblins**_

**Prologue and Gringotts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except for Harry's twin sister.**

Harry and Holly Potter where with their evil Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and their evil son Dudley.

Both Harry and Holly was living in the cupboard under the stairs they had been there at five years but today there where a letter for Harry and he read it.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We Goblins at the Gringotts bank, would like two tell you that you are the new Lord Potter and therefore are you adult and you can take your sister away from your aunt and uncle._

_Say Padfoot, Moony and Prongs to that piece of rubber, it's a Portkey there will take you and your sister to the Gringotts bank._

_Greetings from Ragtonks and Rogtonks_

_The president of the goblins at Gringotts bank_

_The bank adviser for the house of Potter_

Harry looked at Holly and she said, " Harry if we can getting away from the Dursley, then we shall go to that Gringotts bank," and Harry said, "you know that I will do anything for you Holly, but if I finds out that you are going out with someone there have doing anything wrong to our family, then they are going to paid."

Holly nodded and Harry said, "Padfoot, Moony and Prongs" and they both where gone from Privet Drive No. 4, and the goblins asked, "what do you want children?" and Harry said, "I would like to talk with Rogtonks and Ragtonks because of a letter they send to me this morning," and the goblin asked, "who asking for that?" and Harry answered, "my name is Harry James Potter and this are my sister Holly Julie Potter," and the goblin said, "I will tell Lord Ragtonks and bank adviser Rogtonks, that you are here Mr Potter."

Both of the goblins came out and Rogtonks said, "good to meet the next generations Lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter," and Lord Ragtonks said, "yes come with us both of you," they walked down to a office and Lord Ragtonks said, "here are some tests Mr and Ms Potter."

_**Heritage Test**_

_**Name: Harry James Lucas Sirius Remus Lupin-Black-Potter**_

_**Father: Lord James Potter (deceased)**_

_**Mother: Lady Lillian Lily Evanston-Potter (deceased)**_

_**Blood-adopted fathers: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**_

_**Blood adopted mothers: Marlene McKinnon and Amelia Bones**_

_**Houses:**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverells**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Fay**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Wizengamot**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Evanston**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Azkaban**_

_**Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**_

_**Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Prince**_

_**Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of McGonagall**_

_**Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore**_

_**Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Flitwick**_

_**Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Sprout **_

_**Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy**_

_**Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Flamel**_

_**And Lord to 5000 more families**_

_**And heir to 70 more families**_

_**Monetary Assets:**_

_**Potter Vault: 990,960,991,900 Galleons 9,226,412 Sickles, 920,000 Knut's**_

_**Trust Vault: 50,000 Galleons, 10,000 sickles, 5,000 Knut's**_

_**Gryffindor Vault: 990,960,991,900 Galleons**_

_**Ravenclaw Vault: 990,960,991,900 Galleons**_

_**Hufflepuff Vault: 990,960,991,900 Galleons**_

_**Slytherin Vault: 990,960,991,900 Galleons**_

_**Peverells Vault: 990,960,991,900 Galleons**_

_**Emrys Vault: 990,960,991,900 Galleons**_

_**Pendragon Vault: 990,960,991,900 Galleons**_

_**Wizengamot Vault: 990,960,991,900 Galleons**_

_**Prince Vault: 990,960,991,900 Galleons**_

_**Evanston Vault: 990,960,991,900 Galleons**_

_**Azkaban Vault: 990,960,991,900 Galleons**_

_**Black Vault: 990,960,991,900 Galleons**_

_**Trust Vault: 20,000 Galleons**_

_**And many more vaults**_

_**Lineage Test**_

_**Name: Harry James Lucas Sirius Remus Lupin-Black-Potter**_

_**Magical Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)**_

_**Elemental Affinity: Shadow (Major), Fire (Major), Water (Major), Air (Major), Lightning (Major), Time (Major), Life (Major).**_

_**Active Abilities:**_

_**Magical core (5%)**_

_**Animagi (Untrained)**_

_**Mind Arts Master (100%)**_

_**Telekinetic (100%)**_

_**Telepathic (100%)**_

_**Passive Abilities/blockages:**_

_**Magical core (95%)**_

_**Magic Sense (Ocular-untrained, Mental-partial mastery)**_

_**Parselmouth (100%) – Status: Source Currently Blocked (Soul Fragment)**_

_**Natural Master of Potion**_

_**Natural Master of Charms**_

_**Natural Master of Transformation**_

_**Natural Master of Herbology**_

_**Natural Master of Ancient Runes**_

_**Natural Master of Arithmancy**_

_**Natural Master of Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Natural Master of Astronomy**_

_**Natural Master of Defence against the Dark Arts**_

_**Natural Master of Divination**_

_**Natural Master of Muggles studies**_

_**Natural Master of dark magic**_

_**Natural Master of light magic**_

_**Natural Master of gray magic**_

_**Wandless Magic (100%)**_

Harry did get a potion for the blockades on his magic and brain.

_**New Lineage Test**_

_**Name: Harry James Lucas Sirius Remus Lupin-Black-Potter**_

_**Magical Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)**_

_**Elemental Affinity: Shadow (Major), Fire (Major), Water (Major), Air (Major), Lightning (Major), Time (Major), Life (Major).**_

_**Active Abilities:**_

_**Wandless Magic (100%)**_

_**Magical core (100%)**_

_**Animagi (Untrained)**_

_**Mind Arts Master (100%)**_

_**Telekinetic (100%)**_

_**Telepathic (100%)**_

_**Magic Sense (Ocular-untrained, Mental-partial mastery)**_

_**Parselmouth (100%) – Status: (Soul Fragment)**_

_**Natural Master of Potion**_

_**Natural Master of Charms**_

_**Natural Master of Transformation**_

_**Natural Master of Herbology**_

_**Natural Master of Ancient Runes**_

_**Natural Master of Arithmancy**_

_**Natural Master of Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Natural Master of Astronomy**_

_**Natural Master of Defence against the Dark Arts**_

_**Natural Master of Divination**_

_**Natural Master of Muggles studies**_

_**Natural Master of dark magic**_

_**Natural Master of light magic**_

_**Natural Master of gray magic**_

_**Merlin Scale**_

_**Name: Harry James Lucas Sirius Remus Lupin-Black-Potter**_

_**Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)**_

_**Merlin Scale (BMM): 8000**_

_**Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 18.000**_

Holly did also take the Heritage test, because she would like to know her full name also.

_**Heritage Test**_

_**Name: Holly Julie Lily Dorea Amelia**_ _**Lupin-Black-Potter**_

_**Father: Lord James Potter (deceased)**_

_**Mother: Lady Lillian Lily Evanston-Potter (deceased)**_

_**Blood-adopted fathers: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**_

_**Blood adopted mothers: Marlene McKinnon and Amelia Bones**_

_**Monetary Assets:**_

_**Trust Vault: 50,000 Galleons, 10,000 sickles, 5,000 Knut's**_

_**Lineage Test**_

_**Name: Holly Julie Lily Dorea Amelia**_ _**Lupin-Black-Potter**_

_**Magical Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)**_

_**Elemental Affinity: Shadow (Major), Fire (Major), Water (Major), Air (Major), Lightning (Major), Time (Major), Life (Major).**_

_**Active Abilities:**_

_**Magical core (10%)**_

_**Animagi (Untrained)**_

_**Mind Arts Master (100%)**_

_**Telekinetic (100%)**_

_**Telepathic (100%)**_

_**Passive Abilities/blockages:**_

_**Magical core (90%)**_

_**Magic Sense (Ocular-untrained, Mental-partial mastery)**_

_**Parselmouth (100%) – Status: Source Currently Blocked (Soul Fragment)**_

_**Natural Master of Potion**_

_**Natural Master of Charms**_

_**Natural Master of Transformation**_

_**Natural Master of Herbology**_

_**Natural Master of Ancient Runes**_

_**Natural Master of Arithmancy**_

_**Natural Master of Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Natural Master of Astronomy**_

_**Natural Master of Defence against the Dark Arts**_

_**Natural Master of Divination**_

_**Natural Master of Muggles studies**_

_**Natural Master of dark magic**_

_**Natural Master of light magic**_

_**Natural Master of gray magic**_

_**Wandless Magic (100%)**_

Holly did get a potion for the blockades on his magic and brain.

_**New Lineage Test**_

_**Name: Holly Julie Lily Dorea Amelia**_ _**Remus Lupin-Black-Potter**_

_**Magical Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)**_

_**Elemental Affinity: Shadow (Major), Fire (Major), Water (Major), Air (Major), Lightning (Major), Time (Major), Life (Major).**_

_**Active Abilities:**_

_**Wandless Magic (100%)**_

_**Magical core (100%)**_

_**Animagi (Untrained)**_

_**Mind Arts Master (100%)**_

_**Telekinetic (100%)**_

_**Telepathic (100%)**_

_**Magic Sense (Ocular-untrained, Mental-partial mastery)**_

_**Parselmouth (100%) – Status: (Soul Fragment)**_

_**Natural Master of Potion**_

_**Natural Master of Charms**_

_**Natural Master of Transformation**_

_**Natural Master of Herbology**_

_**Natural Master of Ancient Runes**_

_**Natural Master of Arithmancy**_

_**Natural Master of Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Natural Master of Astronomy**_

_**Natural Master of Defence against the Dark Arts**_

_**Natural Master of Divination**_

_**Natural Master of Muggles studies**_

_**Natural Master of dark magic**_

_**Natural Master of light magic**_

_**Natural Master of gray magic**_

_**Merlin Scale**_

_**Name: Holly Julie Lily Dorea Amelia**_ _**Lupin-Black-Potter**_

_**Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)**_

_**Merlin Scale (BMM): 8000**_

_**Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 18.000**_

Both Harry and Holly said, "thanks for destroyed the blockades on us Lord Ragtonks," and Rogtonks said, "here are a list of all of the things you owns young lord Potter, and he read it."

_**Quidditch and brooms:**_

_**Ballycastle Bats 100%**_

_**All the brooms businesses there are in the whole world 100%**_

_**Thundelarra Thunderers 100%**_

_**Quality Quidditch Supplies 100%**_

_**Shops:**_

_**Borgin & Burkes 100%**_

_**Eeylops Owl Emporium 100%**_

_**Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour**__**100%**_

_**Flourish & Blotts 100%**_

_**Gringotts Wizarding Bank 80%**_

_**The Leaky Cauldron 100%**_

_**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions 100%**_

_**Magical Menagerie 100%**_

_**Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC 100%**_

_**Evanston's: Wand crafters of Fines Wands since 111 BC 100%**_

_**Potage's Cauldron Shop 100%**_

_**Slug and Jiggers Apothecary 100%**_

_**Gambol and Japes 100%**_

_**Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment 100%**_

_**Twilfitt and Tatting's 100%**_

_**The Three Broomsticks 100%**_

_**Zonko's Joke Shop 100%**_

_**The Hog's Head 100%**_

_**Dervish & Banges 100%**_

_**Gladrags Wizardwear 100%**_

_**Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop100%**_

_**Madam Puddifoot's 100%**_

_**Honeydukes Sweetshop100%**_

_**Post Office 100%**_

_**News papers and monthly or weekly magazines:**_

_**The daily Prophet 100%**_

_**Transfigurations Monthly 100%**_

_**Charms Monthly 100%**_

_**Astronomy Monthly 100%**_

_**Duels Monthly 100%**_

_**Defence against the dark arts Monthly 100%**_

_**Herbology Monthly 100%**_

_**Potions Monthly 100%**_

_**History of magic Monthly 100%**_

_**Flying Monthly 100%**_

_**Quidditch Weekly 100%**_

_**Divinations Monthly 100%**_

_**Ancients Runes Monthly 100%**_

_**Care of Magical creatures Monthly 100%**_

_**Arithmancy Monthly 100%**_

_**Muggle study Monthly 100%**_

_**Buildings:**_

_**Hogwarts 100%**_

_**Ministry of magic 100%**_

_**Shrieking Shack 100%**_

_**Azkaban 100%**_

_**Platform Nine and Three Quarters 100%**_

_**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries 100%**_

_**Knockturn Alley 100%**_

_**Nurmengard 100%**_

_**Houses and Manors or Mansions**_

_**Gryffindor manor 100%**_

_**Ravenclaw manor 100%**_

_**Hufflepuff manor 100%**_

_**Slytherin manor 100%**_

_**Hogwarts mansion 100%**_

_**Peverell manor 100%**_

_**Pendragon manor 100%**_

_**Evanston manor 100%**_

_**Merlin/Emrys manor 100%**_

_**Potter manor 100%**_

_**And many more 100%**_

_**Libraries:**_

_**Light magic library 100%**_

_**Dark magic library 100%**_

_**Grey magic library 100%**_

_**Magical library in England 100%**_

_**Magical library in Scotland 100%**_

_**Magical library in France 100%**_

_**Magical library in Bulgaria 100%**_

_**Clubs:**_

_**The order of the Magical Knights 100%**_

Holly said, "that's is many things Mom and Dad owned," and Harry nodded and asked, how does we have ownership in Gringotts?" and lord Ragtonks said, "you are the last Evanston alive, Mr Potter, it was the Evanston there started the bank, but at the goblin and wizard war, did the Evanston lets us goblins get the Gringotts bank for the war could be over."

And the bank adviser Rogtonks said, "milord Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur Weasley have writing two marriage contact one between Holly and their youngest son, Ronald Weasley, and one between their daughter Ginny and you."

And the bank adviser Rogtonks said, "but they are illegal because both of you already have a marriage contact one between Holly and Neville Longbottom, and one between Susan Bones and you, your parents signed them."

And Harry asked, "who are those people?" and the bank adviser Rogtonks answered, "they are friends with the Potters in many generations."

And the bank adviser Rogtonks said, "the Weasleys and Dumbledore has stolen from you milord, that's was way we sent the letter to you," and Harry said, "I have an idea, we are no one knows that we are back at this world, Holly and I can be surprised over our letters when we gets them and then we are going two surprised the wizardry world with our knowledge and taken down all of them there are stealing from us."

Both lord Ragtonks and bank adviser Rogtonks said, "I knew that there were a good reasons that I liked the Potter family, they know how they can get revenge on other people."

Lord Ragtonks said, "a wand to you Lord Potter, this are the Elder wand, one of the three Deathly hallows and as you are Lord Peverell, after all the three Deathly hallows was given to the three Peverell brothers, Harry where given the wand and it said, "_I'm home again to a Peverell of blood_," and here are the Cloak of Invisibility and here are the ring with the Resurrection Stone in it."

Harry said, "thank you Lord Ragtonks," and Holly asked, "who are else in The order of the Magical Knights?" and bank adviser said, "Longbottoms, Bones, Potters, Greengrass, Lestrange, Davies, Davis, Abbott, Clearwater and Prince."

Harry said, "I will do anything for protecting my younger twin sister Lord Ragtonks, so the boys at Hogwarts should be up at least three hours before me, if they have a single thought about Holly."

And the two goblins knew that the boys wouldn't live if they are flirting with Holly Potter and if her older twin brother knew it, they would be dead the next day.

The goblins said, "Lord and Ms Potter here are 2 sets of every titles there have been on marked since the Wizardry world have founded."

The goblins said, "even the rare books, you both have a full set of the Wizardry books, both in dark, grey and light magic, some of our goblins have worked out so you and your sister can get a good library each."

Those books there are listed here are some of the books:

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Pamphlet

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns History of magic

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Wizardry laws

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Potions

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Charms

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Transfigurations

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Defense Against the Dark Arts

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Astronomy

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Flying

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Quidditch

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Herbology

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Divinations

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Study of Ancients Runes

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Care of Magical creatures

Introduction to Hogwarts for Muggle-borns Arithmancy

The goblins said, "you are both being send to Azkaban because the Azkaban guards can tell that you Lord Potter are the Lord Azkaban and Lord Le Fay, and the only one there can control them."

And Harry said, "thank you Lord Ragtonks and bank adviser Rogtonks," and they smiled to the Potters and gave Lord Potter a box where all the Lord and heir rings where in, and a paper where they had their family tree on.


End file.
